Love Forever
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: After he confessed to Gaara two years earlier, Neji was finally making a move on him. Problem was, Gaara was still haunted by his past where he had been hurt. Would he be with Neji? Or would stay in his little shell and break his heart? NejiGaa, AU, OOC


**_xXxLove ForeverxXx_**

**_Summary:_**_ After he confessed his feelings to Sabaku no Gaara two years earlier, Hyuuga Neji was finally making a real move on the redhead. Problem was, Gaara was still haunted by his past where he had been hurt. Would he forget the past and be with Neji? Or would he stay in his little mourning shell, thus breaking the brunette's heart?_

**_Pairings:_**_ Major, NejiGaa; minor, SasuNaru_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the characters - I do own this story nonetheless :D_

**_Note:_**_ This story may contain OOCness, since it's the first time I'm writing a NejiGaa. Nonetheless, I did my best, and I hope you guys like it!_

**_xXxNejixGaaraxXx_**

The redhead cursed mentally. He gave his best death glare to all those who dared to even take a single glance at him. He narrowed his eyes as he watched his so-called best friend on the dance floor, grinding sensually with his boyfriend. He felt like puking. Indeed, who would actually do such an outrageous and R-rated action casually like it was nothing? ...the idiot would. He felt his eye twitched in annoyance, and he decided to look at something else that might catch his interest. However, in the noisy and crowded party, there was nothing that could be interesting for the ever-so-stoical Sabaku no Gaara. He exhaled and thought about how he was dragged there in the first place.

_"Aw, come on, Gaara! It's Kiba's birthday party after all, ttebayo!"_

_"...no."_

_"Aw, Gaara! Please?" the blond pleaded with his best pleading expression. "Pretty please?"_

_"...I hate you, Naruto..."_

Unintentionally, he sighed and ran his hand through his auburn locks. No matter how much he wanted to, he just could not win against Uzumaki Naruto's adorably huge puppy eyes and pouting lips - it was just impossible to be immune to the boy's pleading expression. He sighed once more and chose to get some drinks for himself. Glancing at his best friend to make sure the kitsune was with someone that he knew, he approached the banquet table and got himself a glass of punch. He wasn't really fond of such drinks, but he decided to give it a try. Taking a little sip of the drink, he scrunched up his nose and frowned. Then, he noticed someone approaching him.

"...tch..." a tone of disgust donned his voice. "Hyuuga..."

"Sabaku...I thought you're not fond of parties and such..." the long-haired guy smirked, helping himself with a glass of punch.

"I'm not..."

Still smirking, the taller male sipped on the drink and focused his attention on the dance floor. "...ah, it's because of him, isn't it? That Uzumaki friend of yours..."

He chose not to answer. Instead, he took another few sips of the punch - and forced himself to swallow the weirdly-tasted drink. Without finishing the liquor, he set it aside and was about to get away from the smirking Hyuuga when a hand grabbed his wrist firmly, preventing him from going away. He cursed inwardly and glared at the owner of the hand who dared stop him - and it was none other than the arrogantly sneering young man. He felt like punching the smug smirk away, but he knew best not to create a scene there. Growling a little, he tugged away from the male's grip, but his effort was useless as the guy only tightened his hold against his wrist.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?"

"Call me Neji here...Gaara," his smirk widened a little.

Gaara frowned. "...what do you want...Neji?"

"Hn..." Neji chuckled. "And here I thought you were going to curse me for asking you to call me by my first name.... I guess you don't really dislike me that much, do you?"

"Just tell me what you want, Neji...or else I'm out of here..."

Again, the long-haired brunette chuckled. The redhead glared at him a little and turned away towards the dance floor to see Naruto and his boyfriend stumbling towards them. Once more, he felt his eye twitched and unknowingly, he crossed his arms in front of his torso. Watching the couple cooing and being intimate with each other, he wanted to just pull the blond away from the other male; Uchiha Sasuke. All throughout his life, he had never been fond of the guy. He thought of the Uchiha as a spoiled rich kid that is arrogant and thinks little of everyone else. Seriously, he was really against it when he found out that his best friend and the raven were dating.

"Hey, Gaara, Neji," Naruto giggled a little when his boyfriend hugged him protectively from behind. "What are you guys doing?"

Neji smiled. "Nothing much.... How are you and Uchiha now, Naruto-kun?"

"Don't ogle him like that, you freak," Sasuke snarled, glaring into the pair of pale lavender eyes that was currently staring at his precious fox.

"Sasuke-teme!" the blond pouted. "Sorry about him, Neji."

"Don't worry; I'm used to it..."

The boy smiled at the brunette, and then he turned to Gaara. "Um...anyways, Gaara...uh...do you mind going home alone tonight? Sasuke's family's not around for the weekend, so...well, he invited me to stay with him until Sunday. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is," Neji suddenly interrupted Gaara's words, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist. "After all, Gaara and I have something to be discussed in private as well."

"Oh! That's so cute! Tell us if something happen between the two of you!" Naruto squealed before Sasuke dragged him into the crowds.

"...what the hell was that, you Hyuuga freak?"

**_xXxNejixGaaraxXx_**

The redhead cursed mentally. He had no idea how things became that way. Sure, he had known since forever that the Hyuuga eighteen-year-old had a crush on him, but he hadn't expected him to make any move on him. After all, he wasn't the one who actually like the idea of dating someone. Hell, he didn't even agree that one has to have friend to live - he was fine all alone before Naruto came to his life. Nonetheless, the situation he was currently stuck in was slowly driving him nuts. Currently, he was at his house, which he was sharing with Naruto, but the boy would not be there for a couple of days, and right now, he was stuck with Hyuuga Neji whom had been keeping something under his sleeve since they had first talked earlier.

"...tell me again why you are here, Neji..."

The long-haired brunette turned to him from all the photos on the table. "...well, I decided to keep you company since you'd be all alone for these two days."

"I don't need your company..." he replied coldly.

"Hn..." Neji then decided to change the subject. "Quite a nice house you have here, Gaara..."

Gaara chose to ignore him as he went to the kitchenette to get some plain water. After drinking a few sips of the punch at the party, his throat really needed something to wash the weird taste away. After that, he returned to the living room to find the young man on the couch watching the television like it was his house. His eye twitched irritably as he growled and snatched the remote control from the taller male, turning the television off. Neji raised a brow, and then he turned away and took a PlayStation Portable that belonged to Naruto and started to play it. Again, Gaara growled and took away the PSP from his hands, putting it on the television rack properly.

"...don't act like this is your house, damn it," he growled for the third time and snatched a small teddy bear from the brunette's grasp. "And don't try to make yourself at home!"

Neji stared at him blankly, and then he moved a little to the side, signalling for the redhead to sit beside him. "Come here..."

"And why should I?"

"...do you really dislike me that much, Gaara?" he asked expressionlessly.

"..."

"You do know about my feelings towards you, don't you?" he asked with a hopeful voice. "Is that the reason why-"

"-it's not.... Let's just say I don't have any feelings towards you...or anyone.... You might as well call me asexual..." he looked away from Neji's stare.

The brunette frowned a little. "But why?"

"No reason...that's just who I am..."

The Hyuuga growled and all of a sudden, he pulled Gaara onto his lap and crashed their lips together. The redhead tried to pull away, but Neji's hand held him firmly in place. He squirmed and sealed his lips tightly together, preventing the brunette's tongue from invading his mouth. The older of the two growled and forced his muscle into the redhead's cavern, and once he was inside, he started exploring the orifice, trying to memorise each and every single inch of the warm mouth. All of a sudden, the smaller male bit his tongue hard and he hissed in pain as he pulled himself out of the boy's mouth, parting their lips apart. Gaara cursed under his breath before getting back to his feet.

"...was it really disgusting?"

"It's not..." the redhead muttered. "But I'm just not interested..."

"Are you not interested or are you afraid?" Neji suddenly got off the couch, grabbing the tanuki's wrist. "Look at me and tell me, Gaara."

The boy growled and glared at the pair of pale eyes. "I am not interested, period. Now just get the hell out of here, I don't want to see your face again..."

The other male snarled angrily before leaving the apartment. Once he was gone, Gaara let out a sigh and sat on the couch, burying his face in his hands. His body was slowly getting hotter and hotter, and he just didn't want to have the warm fuzzy feeling inside him. It was just too traumatic for him. He couldn't...no matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't return Neji's feelings towards him. Letting out a small sigh, he ran his hands through his bright red hair and headed to the bathroom to wash his face, and probably forget about the whole thing - even though he knew it was just possible to forget about the Hyuuga...and his passionate kiss.

Later that night, Gaara received a call from Naruto. "Hey, you're asleep?"

"...not yet, why?"

"Well, I just want to know how you've been doing without me," the blond giggled a little. "Anyways...did something happen between you and Neji?"

"Nothing," he responded quickly, somewhat annoyed by the sudden question.

There was a little pause from the other line. "...okay...what's wrong? You sound offended...."

"...it's nothing really," Gaara replied silently. "Is there anything else you want to know? If not, I'm hanging up..."

"Aw, Gaara, you're so cold!"

"Aren't I always?" he asked bluntly before hanging up, not caring what Naruto would say next.

After that, he went to his bed and sat at the edge of it, thinking about what had been going on between him and Neji. He still remembered when he first arrived at the school, where Neji quickly captured his attention with his pale, almost-white eyes. He always thought that the Hyuuga was unique, and slowly, he began to develop feelings for him - unwanted feelings. To make matters worse, he later found out that the long-haired male himself had fallen for him, and he just didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be hurt again. When Neji first confessed to him, he didn't say anything - he _couldn't_ say anything. And even now, he still couldn't reveal his true feelings.

'If only he knows the truth...'

**_xXxNejixGaaraxXx_**

It was a fine Saturday morning. Everything was cheerful and calm - well, mostly everything. In one apartment room, a long-haired person was pacing furiously around the living room. Every now and again, he would stop and think, only to end his thoughts with a curse before he returned to his pacing motion. He had been repeating these continuous actions since half past eight, and it was almost nine by then. After a little while of more pacing, he stopped again and thought, before letting out a sigh and sitting down on the couch, his face buried in his hands in defeat. Another sigh was emitted. The male then closed his eyes for a moment and he sighed for the third time.

"Stupid..." he muttered. "I'm really stupid...damn! I really shouldn't have left the house just like that! Damn...damn! He must really hate me now..."

As he continued to scold himself, the door was knocked. Instantly, he stopped his mutters and went to get the door, wondering who might come to his house that early on the Saturday morning. To his surprise, when he opened the door, he found Gaara standing before him, staring into his pale eyes as impassively as usual. Too stunned with the redhead's presence at his house, he remained as silent as a graveyard, with eyes widened lightly in disbelief. The two of them continued to stare at each other, before the shorter male darted his eyes away from the other's and squeezed himself into the room through the small opening between the wall and the guy's body.

"Ah..." the long-haired male moved to the side to let the boy in. "...sorry..."

"...we need to talk..." the redhead spoke once they were both inside the house and the door was closed.

"What about?"

Gaara frowned and turned to the taller one, glaring at him. "Us."

"...us?" a curious brow was raised. "...what about us?"

"Don't you fucking try to kid around with me, Neji!" the boy growled angrily.

The brunette furrowed his brows. "...look, if it's about last night...it won't happen again, okay? I wasn't thinking straight and-"

A pair of lips was crashed onto his, stopping his words immediately. He widened his eyes in disbelief. Gaara was kissing him. He tried to process the words in his brain again and again, and finally he realised it was true - Gaara was indeed locking lips with him! The redhead's eyes were closed, and his cheeks were slightly red in embarrassment. His lips were soft and moist against Neji's lips. After a little while, the Hyuuga began responding into the kiss as he brought his hand to cup the boy's cheek. He sucked on the boy's lower lip, earning an unexpected mewl from the other male. Delighted, he pulled their bodies closer to each other - only to have the Sabaku pushing him away.

"Th-that's enough..." he stammered and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, and the taller one could clearly see that he was shuddering a little.

"...I just don't understand, Gaara..." he spoke softly, placing his hands on the redhead's upper arms and bringing the boy close to his chest. "Why are you always like this?"

The other occupant of the room shut his eyes. "...I don't understand either..."

The two of them stayed like that for a while longer, before Gaara mumbled something and pulled himself away from Neji's embrace. The brunette furrowed his brows before he let out a small sigh of defeat. After all, he at least knew now that the redhead was trying his hardest to open up to him. Even though it would take sometime for the boy to confess his true feelings to him, he would wait. No matter how long, he would wait for him. Smiling a little, he came closer to the blushing boy and gave him a small loving kiss on his forehead, right on the 'Ai' tattoo on his left temple. The tanuki blushed a hundred shades darker, and the Hyuuga could not help but to chuckle.

"Well...see you later then, I guess?" he smiled.

"Um..." the boy just nodded, too embarrassed to even speak.

"...it's okay," he took the redhead's hand in his, holding it gently. "I'll wait until you're ready..."

Gaara furrowed his nonexistent brows, staring straight into the pair of pale lavender eyes. They were sparkling with hope and happiness, yet he couldn't help but to notice the presence of longing and gloominess behind them. He sighed, feeling guilty. He knew he really wanted the guy, but he was just too afraid to come out of the shell that had wrapped him after he was broken-hearted. He was a coward, and he knew it very well - yet, he couldn't do anything to escape it. He stared into Neji's eyes again, trying to find tranquillity in the pair of unique orbs. Unconsciously, their faces went closer to each other's before their lips were again locked in a kiss.

"Mm..."

It was a short, sweet kiss, and they parted just after a few seconds. The redhead's face was stoic as usual, but his usually-pale cheeks were in a noticeably bright shade of red. The two of them stared at each other, before the shorter male looked away and quickly went out of the house, whispering a goodbye before he left. The brunette let out a sigh and went to close the door, smiling a little as he touched his lips. Then, he chuckled slightly, thinking about what happened. It was quick, he thought. Who would've known that the two of them, whom one never saw talking casually with each other, would end up having feelings for each other?

'Well, it is a crazy world, after all....'

**_xXxNejixGaaraxXx_**

It was a fine Saturday morning. In one apartment room, nonetheless, a short figure was currently sitting on the couch, his face showed nothing but obvious anxiety - and it was something really weird for him. He frowned and bit his lower lip unconsciously. His best friend, who had been sitting on the sofa across from him, raised a curious brow. He watched as the redhead fidgeted every now and again, and as far as he could remembered, they had been staying like this since half past eight, and it was already nine by then. He sighed. To tell the truth, he felt sorry for the other boy, yet he also couldn't help but to think that his friend was, somehow, an idiot.

"...look, Gaara," he finally spoke, getting fed up with the silence. "I don't mean to poke my nose into your private life or whatever, but...shouldn't you at least be affirmative of what you're going to do? I mean...well...I know how it feels like to be hurt...but...just give it a try, okay? Neji's a good guy, and I can tell that his feelings for you are genuine.... You don't have to be afraid just because of a past incident..."

"I know," Gaara replied quickly, surprising the blond slightly.

"...so?"

The Sabaku stared at his best friend. "...what will_ you_ do, Naruto?"

"What will I do?" the kitsune raised a brow. "Well...if I were you, I'll go and tell him my true feelings towards him. It is, after all, what he had been wanting to hear all this while, right?"

"How...?"

"Just go to his house, knock on his door, and tell him that you love him," Naruto shrugged.

The redhead frowned. "You're making it sound so easy..."

Later on, Gaara found himself in front of Neji's house again. He inhaled deeply, trying to build up his courage. He knew it was too late to turn now. It had been almost three years that he had met Neji and befriended him. The brunette had always been so friendly and helpful towards him, despite his constant mocking of the Hyuuga. He sighed, remembering all the good and bad memories they had had together. He smiled briefly before knocking on the black-coloured door. After a little while, the door was opened, and he felt his heart skipped a beat. Standing before him was an almost naked figure, with only a towel wrapped around his waist loosely.

"G-Gaara?"

"..." he gulped and looked away immediately, blushing. "S-sorry..."

"It's okay.... Uh...you want to go in?" the other male asked awkwardly.

"..."

About two minutes later, Gaara finally agreed to go inside the house and wait for Neji in the living room while he put on some clothes. As he waited, he fidgeted nervously - something that was indeed, rare for him to do. After about ten minutes, Neji finally got out of his room, wearing a white singlet and a pair of black track bottom. He pulled his hair into a single ponytail, letting the front bangs cover his face a little. Gaara blushed unexpectedly when he saw this and unconsciously, he pulled his legs up to his chest and tried to hide his blushing face between his knees. Noticing this, the brunette smiled a little and took a seat on the couch across from the redhead.

"So," he began. "You want anything to drink?"

"N-no...I'm fine..." he shook his head lightly, staring at everywhere but the Hyuuga.

"Okay...so, what brings you here?"

This time, he stared straight into the other's eyes, and somehow, he found his courage. "...I want to talk...about us..."

"...you're not asking me to forget about you, are you?"

"Neji," he growled and pouted a little, much to the male's surprise.

"Sorry, I'm just kidding," he smiled. "What is it, Gaara?"

"...I-I've...been thinking..." Gaara paused and licked his dry lips. "And...well...I thought I should tell you about it.... To tell the truth...I'm really...scared, to tell you about this.... Even though you told me that you already knew...and I know that you already knew about it...but...I thought it was best if I tell this to you directly.... Y-you know, right after you confessed to me a couple of years ago...I began to think about you.... I was afraid, because...I didn't want to be hurt again...but then, I thought about it again and again...and I even asked Naruto about this...and, I guess...I-I like you..."

Neji stared at him for a short while before he chuckled. "Thanks, Gaara...I like you too..."

The two of them then stayed like that for sometime, before the brunette got off the couch all of a sudden and leaned towards the redhead, kissing him unexpectedly. Nonetheless, the boy, who had somehow been expecting something like this, instantly responded to the kiss with a mewl. He moaned when the brunette began sucking on his lower lip, and then he felt the other male's muscle running along his lips, asking for entrance. Moaning again, he parted his lips and let the tongue slid into his mouth. Neji happily ran his tongue all around Gaara's mouth, trying to memorise every single corner of the warm orifice. After a minute or so, they parted to breathe.

"...we can stop if you don't want this," the Hyuuga spoke, and a pair of lips cut him off.

"Don't you dare stop, Hyuuga Neji," he growled angrily. "You'll be sorry if you do..."

"Hn...my bedroom then?"

"Yeah..."

**_xXxLemonxXx_**

And in a matter of minutes, the pair was on the bed inside the Hyuuga's room, kissing each other passionately as they tore off their partner's clothes eagerly. Soon enough, the both of them were in their birthday suits, writhing against each other. Neji was currently sucking on a particular spot on Gaara's neck, earning delightful moans from the boy. After making a bright red mark on the pale neck, he went down towards the redhead's perked nubs and pinched the both of them using his thumb and index finger. The boy couldn't hold his voice in and let out a gasp of pleasure, his body arching in delight as the brunette claimed one nipple, his fingers not stopping from twisting and pinching the other one.

"Sh-shit...ahn," Gaara gasped, his erected member twitching. "N-Neji...gods, ah..."

The taller of the two smirked and bit down on the erected bud, earning a moan from the smaller boy. He then gave the nipple one last suck before going downwards to the erected shaft. He gazed at it lustfully, and suddenly, Gaara bucked his hips causing the precum on the manhood to be smothered around his face. He smirked, holding the boy's hips down with one arm as he began fisting the redhead. Watching Gaara's body arched beautifully, he felt pure lust entering his head, causing his member to twitch in excitement. He continued fisting the male until he came with a cry, spurting out his seeds onto Neji's waiting hand. He smirked once more and brought the semen-coated hand to his face and licked it slightly.

"I-idiot! D-don't swallow that...it's dirty..."

"You're so beautiful, Gaara...how can any part of you be dirty?" the brunette spoke, leaning forward to kiss the redhead again.

"Mn...mm..."

As their lips were locked together in another passionate kiss, the Hyuuga placed his slimy fingers in front of the boy's entrance, inserting a digit into the Sabaku slowly. He felt the smaller male tensed up around his finger, so he used his other hand to stroke the redhead's erection gently to calm him down. After probing inside him for a while, Neji put in the second digit and began scissoring his lover. Gaara could only moan and whimper in both excitement and anxiety. He shut his eyes and bit his lower lip, trying to soothe his mixed feelings. The taller of the two somehow noticed the uneasiness of the redhead, and he stopped his motions immediately, worried.

"...we can stop-"

"-don't you dare..." Gaara growled, but there was a clear tinge of fear in his voice.

Neji furrowed his brows a little. Nevertheless, he knew better than to make the Sabaku mad. Resuming to continuing his scissoring motions, he slowly stroke the boy's member as he put in the third finger and began searching for the sweet spot inside the other male. After a few seconds, Gaara suddenly gasped and tightened his muscles around the brunette's fingers, and he knew he had found the bundle of nerves. He smirked and continued rubbing his digits against the spot, before he changed to thrusting onto the same spot again and again. The redhead's breaths started to become short as he gasped every time his sensitive spot was hit. Then, all of a sudden, Neji pulled out his fingers, receiving an annoyed growl.

"B-bastard-"

"-don't worry, I promise it'll be way better after this..." the Hyuuga smirked. "But you have to deal with the pain for a little while..."

"Whatever...just hurry up..." the redhead said impatiently.

The brunette snorted in amusement before he slicked up his erection with his precum, preparing himself so that he wouldn't hurt his lover much. Then, he positioned himself in front of the boy's hole and pushed himself in slowly. Gaara, barely standing the pain, let out a loud moan as tears began to appear at the corner of his eyes. Quickly, Neji kissed them away and carried on inserting himself inside the smaller male carefully. Once he was fully inside the Sabaku, he waited for him to adjust to the new sensation. It took him quite a while, but finally, Gaara wriggled his ass lightly, signalling that he was ready. The Hyuuga pulled out until only his head was inside the hole, then he slammed into the boy.

"Fuck, god!" Gaara cried out in ecstasy when Neji hit his sweet spot. "A-again, that spot..."

The brunette happily complied with his orders. Going slow at first, he quickened his pace until he was practically ramming into the redhead. The boy, on the other hand, screamed out in pleasure with every one of Neji's strike that hit his sweet spot. He then pulled the Hyuuga into a sloppy kiss. At the same time, the long-haired male was fisting the Sabaku's erection, bringing him close to his climax. Soon enough, Gaara felt his orgasm rolling in, and he came with a cry of his lover's name, spurting out his seeds onto their bodies. Right after that, Neji emptied his load inside the redhead, grunting out the boy's name as he squirted his semen into the male. He then collapsed onto the smaller one.

The both of them stayed like that for a while, gasping and panting as they tried to catch their breaths. About a minute later, the Hyuuga pulled out of the Sabaku and rolled himself over, pulling the shorter boy into an embrace. Surprised, the redhead tensed up lightly and blushed and stared at the brunette with wide eyes. Neji stared back at him with a brow raised. Embarrassed, he looked away, but stayed in the taller male's arms nevertheless. After a short while, he sighed and unconsciously placed his arm across the other male's torso, surprising him slightly. The long-haired guy then chuckled and planted a small loving kiss on the boy's temple.

Gaara blushed, tightening his hold of his lover. "...will you promise me that you'll stay with me forever?"

"Hm?" Neji raised a brow. "Of course I would, why do you ask?"

"...nothing...I...I just want to say that...I...love you...Neji..."

"...I love you too, Gaara..."

**_xXxOwarixXx_**


End file.
